powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 21: The Father and Son Bears
is the twenty-first episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It features the appearance of Chiaki's father and the previous Shinken Green, Kurando Tani, as well as taking place in the middle of a crossover with . Synopsis In the midst of other problems, Chiaki must save Mako and others from a hostage crisis as Shinken Pink discovers more about his personal style through Chiaki's father. Plot The Shinkengers battle a group of Nanashi Company with no accompanying Ayakashi sent out by a strange warrior. Because the attack seems so random, Takeru is concerned and has the Shinkengers search the area. An unusual Kuroko lifts his veil as the Shinkengers leave the scene. After searching and not finding anything, Chiaki talks Mako into not returning to the mansion to train. Instead, they go into a family restaurant where they talk about Jii's hip until they run into Chiaki's father Kurando Tani. When another patron of the restaurant takes a woman as his hostage, Chiaki manages to get everyone out with him but Mako, Kurando, and a mother with her baby. Finding similar humans, Chiaki attempts to stop them as he realizes they all have red eggs on their heads. While the others deal with the Ayakashi Sasamatage who is to blame, Chiaki and Mako manage to set up a plan to free everyone while Kurando fights some Nanashi Company members by himself. By the time they arrive, the other Shinkengers successfully destroy Sasamatage who revives in his giant form. The group use Tenku-Shinkenoh to fight Sasamatage with Shinken Gold arriving in Daikaioh to quickly destroy the Ayakashi as a young woman witnesses the battle. After the fight, Takeru encounters a strange man who warns him of that his world is endangered by the presence of a person known as Decade. He later crosses paths with a strange kuroko who reveals his true identity. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Criminal: *Mother: *Child: *Man: * : * : * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen no Mai), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu to Tsuchikemuri no Mai), Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu to Tsuchikemuri no Mai), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami), DaiKaiOh Change (East), DaiKaiOh Change (West) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, ; concluding the Decade/Shinkenger crossover started . *'Viewership': 6.5% *'Key Title Kanji': 熊 (Bear; referring to the Origami of the two Shinken Green of the Tani family, Chiaki and Kurando) *Although a Shinkenger episode, this episode is also the connecting episode between the two parts of the "Shinkenger World" crossover of Kamen Rider Decade. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Act 21: The Father and Son Bears, Act 22: Lord Butler, Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu and Act 24: The True Samurai Combination. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Crossovers